she wanted him to say it
by Evangelique Grave
Summary: sequel to he couldn't say it


Disclaimer: i don't own the show.

Set after scavenger not entirely accurate.

She had wanted him to say it, had hoped he would it was part of the reason she had made the call. But he hadn't and that sicko had noticed. She wanted him to say it because she loved him too.

Olivia Benson was head over heels in love with Elliot Stabler.

She had called him to give him information and they – well he really – had talked like they were married and she had wanted him to say, to say that he loved her even if it was all a lie, she had wanted to hear it anyway. And she had wanted to say it back.

Everything was as it always was they worked, they went out for drinks and discussed the case. Like they always did, it had become a ritual. But it was different tonight, the way he had smiled at her before they had left was different. She had noticed it before but it was always half hidden and indecisive, but this one was sure and confident.

She could only guess at the meaning of those smiles. Sometimes she thought they held a wish for more, sometimes lust accompanied by that look in his eye, usually after or during an argument and then there were the saddened ones, the ones that made her want to cry, made her want him to hold her until her tears subsided.

"What's on your mind Liv?" his voice broke her from her thoughts. He sipped hi beer and gave her a sideways glance.

"Nothing much just wondering how a person could do that or how a mother could do that to a son" her reply was soft and sad. She did not look up from her plate, just continued to push her food around with a fork.

"I don't know and i wouldn't want to" his statement caught her off-guard he sounded so lost and confused. She looked up and caught his eye, the emotion behind them overwhelmed her but she could not look away.

"What time is it? The hotel I'm staying at has a curfew for check in and since i haven't checked in.." he let his sentence hang, not really knowing how to end it, just needing to break the silence between them.

"it's..." she paused as she checked her watch "11:30, will you make it? and how come you're in a hotel?"

"no, I'll just sleep in my car" he went to get up, ignoring her second question, but her hand on his forearm stopped him.

"El, come on stay with me, and on the way there you can tell me about what's on your mind, and why your in a hotel" before he could even answer she was up and pulling him after her.

The ride over had been silent. No questions, no talking not even music and the entire thing had been unpleasant and uncomfortable. This was new, it was never like that with them, they did not always talk but the silence had never been uncomfortable before.

"okay that's it tell me what's wrong because the entire ride you were dead quiet and you wouldn't even answer my question at the dinner" she was angry now. Her posture and voice changing, face flushing. He was having trouble not staring at her and being angry at the same time.

"what does it matter to you anyway? Huh? Kathy and i are over, she kicked me out that's what's wrong". It was a lie. Kathy had kicked him out but he had not tried to stay. Kathy had suspected for months that he had loved Olivia or at least that he had realised it. they had talked he had told her the truth and so had she. That she loved him gut had not been in love with him for a long time and they had agreed to split. But that wasn't what was on his mind, the fact that he loved Olivia was on his mind.

"of course i care El, we've been partners for years, you know i care" her anger had subsided a little at seeing him so defeated. She walked over to him and stroked his cheek. Her look was too much, there was so much love in it he had to make the look go away. So he kissed her, and the look changed to surprise, lust and, still, love.

"El wha-" he kissed her again and this time she responded, he pinned her to the wall. Hands on her waist, torso against hers.

"i love you and everything about you, especially when your mad" he had said it, just like she wanted, just like he wanted and she kissed him again. Pushing them toward her bedroom.

"I love you too" her words were muffled because their lips were still fused. Elliot took this as a very good thing his hands roamed more freely on her body eliciting moans and gasps as hers did the same. The back of his right knee hit the bed and he spun her around and they collapsed on the bed, most of their clothes having been removed, he just stared at her.

"God I love you" and no more words were necessary.

Later, in the early hours of the morning that lay together exhausted and happy.

"i wonder how everyone will take it, do you think we'll get in trouble?" Olivia asked her voice sleepy.

"are you kidding, I'm pretty sure they're running polls on how long till we get together" a relaxed smile spread across his face.

"Really? Who else they got polls on?" she asked as she shifted to lean on her elbows so she could see his face wincing in the process "oh oww, i think you broke me but in a good way". She flopped back down and his smile changed to a smirk.

"if you think we're done yet you are _sorely_ mistaken, I've, no we've waited to long as it is, we got years of missed sex to make up for" he sounded entirely too pleased with himself.

"I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow am i?" she smiled up at him.

"not if i can help it no" he said as he rolled them over, his smirk growing.

They were going to be great. They were great.


End file.
